


The Bond That Binds The Most

by LittlePepperpot



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Angst, Cade Deserve Happiness, Connor Deserves Happiness, Dad!Connor, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Everybody Deserve Happiness, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Multi, Parent Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, Recovery, Worried Hank Anderson, soft!connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePepperpot/pseuds/LittlePepperpot
Summary: Connor’s alertness saves a boy from his abusive father. However, the boy has no where to go but the foster system. Connor, knowing it will take time to find Cade a proper home, takes him under his wing, but things change as the shy boy opens up to Connor.With time, Cade and Connor learn about trust, love and what family truly means.
Relationships: Connor & OC, Hank Anderson & Connor, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 55





	1. Prologue- The Lecture

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love, so please share your love and your mind <3
> 
> Oh, and don’t be afraid to be straightforward with the comments! I am Israeli, so direct feedback is basically the air I breath ;)

Not by force,  
Not by blood,  
Not by honor  
Nor duty,  
The bond that binds the most  
Is the one made  
By choice.

After the revolution, there was a need to encourage integration between the human and android communities. One of Markus's "bright ideas," as North had called them, to achieve integration was to lecture kids, educate them, and show them that androids were people. It had some sense, but Hank said it was ridiculous - lectures bore kids, after all.

  
  


However, Connor got excited.

He had dealt with kids before, but not human ones - Markus and Simon's adopted YK500, Amy, had begun calling him "Uncle Con" from day one. True, dealing with a class full of children was different than playing Monopoly with a surrogate niece, but Connor was never one to refuse a challenge.

  
  


On a cold February day, Connor stepped out of a cab outside an elementary school in South Detroit. It was snowy - Connor hated the snow - it always reminded him of Amanda abandoning him in the zen garden. But today he didn't care - the traumatic memory wouldn't stop him. He was about to meet the future of Detroit.

  
  


Connor stood in front of the class.

  
  


Connor was excited. He wondered if the Jerries felt the same around children, jittery and energized. The class he was supposed to meet - "Not lecture, meet" - was a class of Third graders - young, but mature enough for discussions about regret directly, without hiding behind excuses.

  
  


"Hello," he said," my name is Connor. I am an android, and I work as a detective in the Detroit Police Department. Can you guess why I am here today?"

A few kids raised their hands.

Connor gave the floor to a blond girl who was seated near a boy with ragged clothes.

"I know! Miss Weaver said that you would talk about the  _ ravalution _ !"

"The revolution, yes, indeed. Do any of you know what happened?"

This time, one of the boys answered.

  
  


"My Dad said that some broken androids made some noise."

The kids laughed. All of them, but the neglected boy.

"Not exactly. To talk about the revolution, we need to talk about what was before. "

Connor had started with the reasons for the revolution - androids becoming self-aware and their want - need - for freedom. The children were fascinated by Connor's words, by his stories about Markus, who led Jericho, about Connor himself changing sides, and the notion that the revolution wasn't over yet because people were still afraid of androids, and androids still got hurt by humans.

  
  


"So Mr. Connor, do you know why androids became aware?" the boy in rags asked in a small, quiet voice.

As the boy looked at him with his big, sad eyes, Connor saw a large, blue bruise over his cheek.

"I don't know. Nobody does. Many have their assumptions, but nothing more than that." Connor scanned the boy's face. Cade Perl, nine years old, the bruise was a week old and caused by a strong, external, blunt force. The bruise and the tattered clothes made Connor sense that something wasn't right.

  
  


He added a new objective: "Find out what happened to Cade."

  
  


After class, Connor asked the young teacher to speak with him.

"Cade Perl," Connor asked, "Do you know why he wears torn clothes and has a week-old bruise on his face?"

"I have my suspicions," Miss Weaver said, "His father is not a pleasant person. I complained about everything to my higher-ups, but they ignore the poor kid!"

Connor was livid. If he, the android, cared enough to ask some questions, why did the humans in charge, except Nora Weaver, do nothing?!

"Look, you are a police officer. Please do your best to help him. I tried almost everything, and I know that if his father finds out that I involved law enforcement, Cade..."

"I'll be careful," the detective promised, "Cade deserves more than this."


	2. Chapter One - First Steps of a Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor reflects on his own situation due to Cade’s distress. Cade is growing braver, but fear is a child’s worst enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A virtual cookie if you’ll get the Roald Dahl reference!
> 
> Also, huge thanks to reda, HeadphoneGal, chromabarrent and Jazznmckay for beta reading and proofing. Your work is much appreciated, you have no idea.

Hank was almost surprised by Connor's request. Almost. He should have expected that the android keen eye would find a kid needing help. Ever since Amy had gotten into his life, Connor became more attentive to children. He was developing his Connor-ish kind of baby fever: he asked questions about children and parenthood and babbled at least three new facts about children psychology every day. He even asked Captain Fowler when the next course for children and youth interrogators would take place.

Hank would have thought it annoying if it wasn't adorable - and the way Connor treated Sumo just made it more apparent - Connor wanted kids of his own. Not just a pet to raise or, as many human people saw it, someone to change their diaper when they get old, but he wanted to prepare a young person to deal with and thrive in this crazy, cruel world.

And it made him worry. Connor was one of the most formidable, most capable detectives he'd ever met. However, he also had a gentle, compassionate personality. With anti-android voices still being loud and common, Connor would have to wait a long time before he could adopt a child - the abandoned YK500s found families in the blink of an eye with the number of androids wanting to adopt, and adopting a human child? Four months ago, androids had been considered property. There was still a way to go.

He feared that the current inability to be a parent would break Connor's whatever-androids-had-for-a-heart.

Thankfully, the CPS was glad that another person paid attention to the kid's situation - only his teacher, not even the principal, had bothered to complain.  
All they needed was testimony from the kid. A kid that never told a thing to anyone.  
How the hell would they convince the kid that nothing would happen to him if he testified against his father, _a cop?_

"Listen," Hank said as he and Connor had approached the bulletin, "The Child Protection Services will deal with the father - they began to watch the fucker after Miss frigging Honey filed a complaint about negligence and child abuse."

"If the CPS is already trying to take care of it, where are we in the picture?" Connor was baffled.

"According to what little information the CPS was willing to give, the evidence is lacking. Also, the fucker's a cop. It's IA's game, but they asked us to lend you to them."

"Lend me?" Connor was surprised.

"Well, because you've brought the matter up, Internal Affairs bugged Jimmy Perl's phone lines - mobile and landline," Hank added.

"Last night, a kid called nine-one-one and asked for you specifically. He refused to tell his name, give an address or say why he is looking for you, but a quick check revealed that the call came from the Perl residence," Fowler said, startling Hank.

"Jesus fucking Christ! My liver is fucked, so you want to give me a cardiac arrest too!" Hank exclaimed.

Fowler ignored the peeved lieutenant, and kept speaking - "They, of course, will send a social worker to question him, but in case the boy is hesitant or afraid, you're supposed to reassure him and convince him to cooperate. I don't know what trick you did to make him trust you and not the social worker that tails the family since Nora Weaver first complained, but IA and CPS need young Mr. Perl to feel safe enough to talk."

  
*******

After Fowler went back to his office, Hank and Connor sat in the kitchen. Connor glanced at Hank. He looked worried like someone just told him that Sumo had lung cancer.

"What's bugging you, Hank?" Connor asked while drinking a cup of thirium.

"Jimmy Perl. I used to work with him at the red ice task force," the lieutenant answered, "A good cop, smart as a demon, damn good with manipulating suspects and extracting confessions out of them."

"He sounds capable," Connor stated, "and dangerous."

"He is. He always hid his family from us - never came with Hanna to gatherings, and when he still worked in the precinct, on 'bring your kids to work' days, he just told - no, _commanded_ \- him not to leave his desk or talk with other cops. Not even _me_. Now that I know he abuses his kid, I am sure he did hurt him not only physically but also mentally. Sick bastard. I wish I could cut his balls."

Connor went silent with his thoughts. Since the moment Amy started calling him "Uncle", he knew he wanted to raise a kid.

Hank had adopted him in all but name - he gave him a shelter to stay in until he found a flat, reminded him not to overwork himself, gave him advice, and even nagged him to find "a lady, a gentleman, or even fucking both." When Amy had started asking him for his advice, playing chess with him, teaching him how to paint - he owed Markus much for that - he realized he wanted to be like Hank. He wanted to be a more experienced person, guiding and supporting someone else, less experienced, more innocent.

Right now, he couldn't adopt - he had checked the option. YK500s were sent, first, to couples, and Connor didn't want to teach his potential child what a loveless companionship looked. Even if he was lucky and somehow managed to reach a high place on the waiting list - he couldn't bear the thought that his potential child would reject him, fear him, for being "the deviant hunter." 

Technically, he could adopt a human child, but he feared that his very same wish would cause prejudice and misery for an innocent child. A child that might never ask to be adopted by an android.

  
Connor couldn't fathom why someone would hurt a child - a privilege - while many yearned for one or were grieving the one they lost. 

*******

Cade hated missing school.

He had no friends, but Miss Weaver always looked after him - when she saw he had no lunch, she gave him hers without anyone knowing. In winter, he wore the black coat she gave him, the one he always hid from Father. Father hated Miss Weaver for no apparent reason, so he kept everything quiet.

He feared for her - Father was strong, and she was small, maybe as weak as Cade.

When Miss Weaver said that the android detective would come to class, Cade had thought that he would be as scary as Father - Father was a detective too, and he hurt him.

But Mr. Connor was nice. His smile was warm, just like Miss Weaver's, and he didn't call him a "cockroach" like the kids at school.

Instead of being with Miss Weaver at school, he was in a place he didn't know, and everyone but old Mrs. Hawthorn were strangers. Cade went silent with fear. What if that man worked with Father? What if Father hurt him and Mrs. Hawthorn if he talked?

Cade wanted to cry, but he held himself. Father always hurt him worse when he cried.

Everything changed when Mr. Connor came. He was smiling and had even brought him a cup of hot chocolate!

Father always said that androids were "evil job stealers", but someone who gave him hot chocolate and called him by his name and not "a young man" or "a brat" couldn't be evil.

"I know you are scared, Cade," Mr. Connor said in a soft, soothing voice, "but all of the people here want to protect you. You are the one with the power right now. Your words - not punches - will keep him away from you."

"And from Miss Weaver and Mrs. Hawthorn? He might hurt them too!" Cade felt terror as he said it. Father used to hurt Mom, so why wouldn't he hurt others?

"He will be away from everyone," Mr. Connor promised, "all that my colleagues, and me, need to hear is what he did to you."

Cade shivered. Mr. Connor was there to protect him, but the fear wouldn't go away.

Connor saw the way the young boy struggled against his fear. Slowly and carefully, the android reached his hand out, waiting for Cade to take it. The boy hesitated initially, but it didn't take long before he held Connor's hand tight.

"H-He beats me whether I misbehave or don't misbehave! He also beats me when I act like a weakling. He also..." Cade spoke and cried for long minutes while Connor held his hand, and Mrs. Hawthorn watched the entire ordeal.

"It's okay to cry," Connor reassured the crying boy, "and it's okay to be afraid. We will do anything to give you a new and safe home where no one would hurt you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you managed to catch the reference? Tell me in the comments!  
> You didn't? Tell me in the comments!  
> Have some theories or suggestions? Tell me in the comments!


	3. Chapter Two - One Step At The Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets an offer he can't refuse, but Hank is worried nonetheless. Cade receives good news and learns how to deal with another fear in a more measured way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are love, and commenting is caring! <3

Jimmy Perl got arrested right after Cade's interrogation.

Connor heard that Hank had the dubious pleasure of arresting Perl Sr. , as he volunteered to do so himself, "for old times' sake."

Connor had doubted it. As he knew Hank, he was sure that his elder tortured himself for not realizing that Perl was abusive. After all, while Hank recently started recovering from his own son's loss, he finds out he didn't manage to save another kid.

Thinking on the same kid, Hedwig Hawthorn had suggested that Connor would meet weekly with Cade. When the surprised detective asked why - the answer had saddened him: "Cade had no available relatives. His only aunt, Larcenia Perl, lives in Canada, and the Social Services has no contact with her."

"For a few years," She spoke, seeing Connor's sorrowful expression," there's a project assigning surrogate adult figures to give children in state orphanages a rule model, a 'personal coach' of sorts."

"And you want me to be one."

"Yes. Cade seems to trust you, and knowing him for two years-it is a remarkable feat."

Connor let his thoughts wander. It is clear the child heeded a supportive figure in his life - Nora Weaver indeed had been one, but Cade might lose this cornerstone if he moves to another school.

He also would get, in a way, what he wanted - someone to look after, take care of, and mentor.

However, there was one crucial issue.

"It would be a pleasure to take that role," Connor said, "but what would happen after he finds a foster or adoptive family?"

After all, Cade seemed like a clever boy - he did think of the outcome of him testifying, trying to protect the women that wanted to help him.

Every parent would want such a child.

"You both will keep in touch, with the future parents' approval, of course." the social worker had answered," only in rare cases the life coaches get out of touch."

Connor smiled. No heart is going to break.

"Where do I sign in?"

*****

Later that day, Connor had visited Hank.

As Hank opened the door, Connor hugged him tightly, almost too tightly. "Whoa, son!" Hank cried, "you might kill someone like that!"

Connor let go of Hank. His eyes shined with an inner light, and Hank had wondered what happed in his surrogate son's life - is he fell in love? Did that juvenile officers' training had finally opened?

As Connor sat on the couch and petted Sumo, Hank has asked him why he was "beaming with joy."

"I had a meeting with Hedwig Hawthorn," Connor chirped, "and I took her offer to be Cade's life coach."

"Wait," Hank interjected, "a life coach?"

"An adult, acting as a supportive figure for children in orphanages," Connor answered.

"It's... Wow," Hank said, astounded, "It's a big thing, volunteering to be a part of a child's life." "I know!" Connor cheered, "My name got up because Hawthorn thinks Cade trust me for some reason."

"Hold your horses! Did you ask What would happen when he gets out of that shitty place? I don't want your mechanical heart to break."

"Well, we are supposed to stay in touch as far as the parents approve." Connor mused.

"As far as the parents approve. What if they are anti-android Shmucks?" Hank asked.

Connor went silent.

"You were too enthusiastic to even think about that case," Hank stated.

Connor doesn't respond immediately. "I've been... avoiding thinking about that."

"But you have to," Hank said, in the gentlest tone he could muster. "You know how iffy the authorities and courts are with you guys. We both know that you'd never hurt Cade or any other child, but a jury might not see you beyond your model, especially if his potential parents don't. Remember what happened to Emma?"

Connor flinched back, the movement small and contained. "I'm...I do."

"Just..." Hank sighed. "... I'm worried about you."

Hank had heard Connor sighed.

Hank didn't mean to take the wind out of Connor's sails, but he was too naive at times.

"So I guess I'll give up," Connor said, almost choking under his voice, "I don't want to break Cade's heart."

"Listen, it isn't my point," Hank put his hand on Connor's shoulder, "My point is that you would need to prepare him - and yourself - for this. Right, it will shatter whatever left of his innocence, but that's part of growing up."

"I'll need your help," Connor hugged his legs, "I can't do it alone."

"I am here for you, son. Don't ever forget that."

*****

Cade's first week in the orphanage was horrible. Right, he had food every day and clean clothes, but he was alone more than ever - he had a new school and didn't have the chance to say goodbye to Miss Weaver.

The kids at the new school ignored him, and the ones at the orphanage were okay, but they laughed at his wish to get a family.

They say that parents adopt only the younger kids and not ones that had started school. Others told that some families had adopted or fostered - he didn't know the difference - just for the money.

As sadness began to eat him day by day, Mrs. Hawthorn came to visit on Thursday evening.

She had news - Mr. Connor would come to visit every Sunday, "starting from three days from now."

As she said it, Cade almost cried with joy. Someone wanted to meet him! And it was no other than the man who gave him hot chocolate and gave him a hand to hold while he was weak!

Mrs. Hawthorn also had asked him if he like dogs, as

Mr. Connor wanted to bring his dog.

Cade was scared of dogs - Father always told that he would be a dog food if he would say anything about _where Mom is._

But as he didn't want to admit such a silly fear, he said he never met a dog, which was true.

Luckily, Mrs. Hawthorn didn't ask him further about it, which was fine by him.

However, a storm of fears was raging in his head the night before the meeting. What if Mr. Connor would regret and won't show up?

What if Mr. Connor would see he is afraid of dogs and wouldn't want to meet him anymore?

The boy fell asleep only when one of the night watchers came and smuggled him a cup of warm milk from the kitchens.

"It used to help me when I was your age," he heard her feminine voice as he became drowsy, "and you have a long day tomorrow."

Cade woke up at dawn, even before the counselors came to do so.

He brushed his teeth twice, showered before his roommate could say anything, and wore the best clothes he had - jeans and a blue button-down shirt, the dress-clothes the orphanage gave him. He didn't forget the black coat Miss Weaver gave him - he always felt safer with it.

He even asked one of the female counselors to help him getting his sandy curls done.

Mrs. Hawthorn had drove Cade to Riverside Park. He tried not thinking about the river - he had bad memories from it. He tried to think about Mr. Connor's warm, safe gaze instead of _that night._

Mr. Connor had stood with a large dog near the river bank.

Cade was scared a little- the dog looked large and fuzzy, but even lions were so, and lions were dangerous.

Mr. Connor probably sensed his fear, but instead of mocking him, he did something else.

Mr. Connor tied the leash to the fence and kneeled by Cade's side, giving him a warm gaze.

"You shouldn't be afraid," the android said, "Sumo is a friendly dog."

"He won't bite me, right?" the boy asked, hesitating even to speak.

"Of course not," Mr. Connor smiled, "Sumo is calm and wouldn't bite even if someone pisses him off." The dog looked calm, and Mr. Connor didn't hurt him so far.

Maybe he should try and pet the dog?

"Hey, it's okay if you're scared." Mr. Connor reassured.

"I-I Want to try." Cade almost whispered.

"We will take it slow and easy," Mr. Connor said, "Sumo might be a large dog, but he is very gentle."

Mr. Connor took the leash and walked Sumo closer to Cade. The dog smelled Cade almost immediately, and the boy, who was terrified mere minutes ago, started laughing out loud as the dog licked his face.

"He likes you," Mr. Connor stated, "try to pet him."

Cade petted the dog's head. The fur felt soft between his fingers and a

sense of bliss and serenity filled his mind as he kept patting the old St. Bernard.

"Where did you and Sumo first meet?" Cade asked as his hand petted Sumo's back.

"In truth, he is my co-worker's dog," Mr. Connor said, "with time, Hank became my family, and so Sumo is. He still lives at Hank's house, but I help taking care of him."

"Family?" baffled blue eyes met calm brown ones.

"Yes. Hank gave me his guidance when I was needed, let me stay at his place when before I found a flat and we both take care of each other and have each other's back."

Cade sighed. Father never took care of him, and always said the young boy should be grateful he hadn't kicked him out. Is it how a family supposed to be? People taking care of each other?

"I wish I had someone like Mr. Hank, Mr. Connor," Cade muttered

"You will find, I am sure of it, and Cade?"

"What?" Cade looked at the android in wonder.

"There is no need for honorifics. Just Connor is just fine."

"Okay, Connor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the previous chapter’s hurt/comfort moment, I wanted to give the fluff I promised in the tags.  
> I had some sleepless nights writing and editing the piece, but fics are like babies - they keep you awake at night and don't give you any rest, but if you love them - it worth it :)
> 
> Please share your mind in the comments, and If you loved it - leave kudos, bookmark and subscribe ❤️


	4. Chapter Three - Slow Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor share the news with the Jericho circle, and Cade meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was quite hard, but I managed ^_^

Connor gave Cade his phone number at the end of the meeting, after Mrs. Hawthorn's approval. The detective told the younger boy he could leave a message at any time, but call in case of emergency only.

As Cade asked him what he would call an "emergency," Connor told him it could happen to him, "From a broken arm to a bad dream."

The detective's jaw dropped as Cade said that "Only weak kids ask for help when they have a nightmare."  
He couldn't believe another living being can say it to a little boy.

While looking into Cade's sorrowful, blue eyes, he said softly: "It is never a weakness to ask for help, or having a nightmare. Only weak people make other People feel weak."

"But androids are strong! they don't cry!"

At the moment, Connor wished he could cry human, liquid tears to show that even androids felt heartache.  
"The only reason we can't cry is because we were manufactured that way," Connor spoke softly, "Androids feel weak too sometimes. I had my weak moments too."  
"Really? Did you?" the curly boy wondered.  
"Yes, I did," Connor said, remembering Daniel and Emma, "Androids are capable, but we aren't omnipotent."

"Omni-what?"

"Someone who can do everything, like a superhero." the android explained.  
"Ain't you a superhero? You fight bad people and-and you're kind." Cade mused.  
"You just described Hank, Chris, Tina, and many cops that I know." Connor humbled.  
"So it many cops are superheroes, why Father is evil?"

"I don't know, Cade," Connor admitted, "but he will get a proper punishment because you were brave. You are a superhero too."

Cade almost said that he is a coward because he couldn't protect Mom, almost - he bit his tongue, hard enough for tasting his blood. He hated himself for his silence, but the agonized boy swore in his heart that he would tell Connor everything. The android detective saw him when only Miss Weaver did, and never mocked the boy's fears. Cade hoped Connor would forgive him for this one.

*****  
The Jericho circle had a gathering - they made one at the end of each month. Usually, Connor arrived at the gatherings alongside Hank, as his mentor gained the circle's trust and respect.

This time, Hank couldn't come - the elder cop had caught the flu, earning Connors frown for not vaccinating against such a common illness.

Connor couldn't wait to tell the news to the Jericho quartet and to Amy. If Hank was the closest thing he had for a father, the quartet were his siblings, and Amy was his niece.

She looked like a girl about Cade's age, but has a mature psyche - Simon told him that abandonment does it to YK500s and human children alike.

The detective saw this maturity in Cade too and prayed to whatever-entity-RA9-is that he would give Cade a taste of normal childhood.

"Uncle Con!" Amy ran to him as he approached the New Jericho complex.  
"Amy dearie!" Connor gave a long hug to his niece.  
"Do you have some cop tales for me?" She asked as they walked to the large lobby.  
"Not really - but I do have news I would share this evening with your Dads, Josh and North. " Connor answered.

"Tell me now! I won't tell anyone before you would, I Swear! "Amy pleaded.  
"It isn't going to happen, Amelie," Connor chaffed, "I remember the time you almost ruined my surprise speech at your Dads' wedding!"  
"C'mon Uncle! I didn't mean it!" Amy pouted.  
"It wouldn't affect your Dads the same way if it weren't a surprise!" Connor stuck his tongue out.

"You are a mature person Connor. it's quite below you, sticking a tongue." Markus' voice was heard behind Connor.  
"I love you too, brother." Connor chuckled as the android leader came near him.

"North and Josh are back from the office," Markus stated as he hugged the two other androids, "and Simon would be back soon from school - he had to stay this late because he had lesson plans to build."  
"Sounds tedious," Connor said, "even my paperwork takes less time."  
"Because that this time, those lesson plans weren't for the school," Markus elaborated, "they're for schools all around the country."  
"Did the government accepted the outlines you all worked on?" Connor asked, intrigued.

"Hell yeah," North rejoiced as she brought the thirium drinks, "Warren's poodles were persistent, but we had the best outlines and a lower budget. Starting in May, our lectures project and workforce integration project would operate nationwide."

"Markus said you have some news too," Josh said as he came with chopped wood for the communal hearth, "so we have multiple reasons to celebrate tonight."  
"I do have," Connor smiled, thinking about the step Cade had made with Sumo and the meeting after. The boy made a massive progress in just two weeks, Mrs. Hawthorn calling it "a miracle."

"I'm here!" Simon called as he went through the large metal door.  
"Good," North teased, "Connie was about to tell us why he was as high as a red ice junkie all the week long."  
"No talking about drugs near Amy!" Simon snarled.  
"RA9! I just joked!"

"So, what is the news?" Amy inquisitive.  
"I am sort of taking care of a human child," Connor said, "he is the boy I told you about last weak. He is in an orphanage right now, and I mentor him as a part of a special program."  
"It's a big move," Markus said, "and a good sign. Maybe it is a step for accepting androids as a potential adopting parents."

"I hope so," Connor muttered, "but it barely matters to me. Cade needs me, he trust me, so I have to do my best for him."  
"What do you want to do as his mentor?" Amy asked.  
"He is insecure, his self-esteem is non-existent, and he is frightened. It's hard to even describe his body language. It's like... Someone holds a knife to his throat all the time," Connor spoke in a grave voice, "I want to help him feel safe."

"You can always ask me for advice." Simon offered.  
"And I always wanted a male playmate - the other girls always talk about celebrities, and it's boring." the olived-skinned girl said.

"Well," Connor said, "I am thinking about next week's activity. I would love your insight."

"We are all ears," North said.

"Cade did tell me he's lonely. Maybe a playdate with Amy would be nice, ain't it?"

*****

Cade's head was in the clouds as Connor asked him if he would like to meet his niece.  
The fact Connor told him she was the one to offer it made it even better: all of his past playmates played with him  
because a teacher asked them to, and not because they wanted.

The boy had started liking the Riverside Park because of Connor, but he couldn't forget the river. He always tried to not weep as the memory of that night rose again and again.  
The worst part was that Connor saw though the hiding attempt - he asked if is he okay every time Cade was on the verge of crying.  
Cade always lied and told him he was fine, but Connor's pained face said that the detective didn't buy it.

He wanted to be brave so much, but he didn't have an idea how.

This time, he didn't saw just Connor - the android was accompanied by a dark-skinned girl his age with a LED on her temple and two older men.  
Cade was surprised - he didn't know that there were android children.  
The boy also recognized one of the older men as Markus, the leader of the revolution.

"You must be Cade," the girl introduced herself, "Amelie, but you can call me Amy."  
"Nice to meet you," Cade replied shyly.  
"Let's play hide and seek! My Dads can count!" Amy said.

Soon, while the blond man ("Papa Simon is good in hide and seek") counted, Cade and Amy found a hiding spot behind the bushes.  
"Are you sure that hiding together would be a good idea?" Cade wondered.  
"Not really, but I wanted to talk to you far from the adults." Amy admitted, "Uncle Con is worried about you, and I want to help a little."  
"Really?" Cade raised a brow, "Nobody..."  
"Don't think about others," Amy interjected, "think about yourself first. My Dads taught me that after my owners tried to get rid of me."

"Ready or not, here I come!" Simon's voice was heard.

"Quick! If we want to keep talking, Papa has to lose!" Amy rushed Cade.  
It wasn't long before they reached the tree Simon chose as a counting spot.  
"You both didn't want to give me a chance!" Simon claimed, feigning disappointment.  
"They're just kids," Markus said, "let them enjoy winning."

Simon counted again, and this time  
the duo hid in the playground, below the slide.  
"So why is Connor worried?" Cade asked.  
"He feels that you are afraid all the time, and he wants to ease your fears," Amy answered.  
"I wish it was easy," Cade's voice became solemn, "I have a scary secret."  
"So tell him!" Amy exclaimed, "scary secrets should be told to adults!"  
"He will hate me for being a coward!" Cade claimed.  
"He won't, "Amy promised, "he isn't one to do it. You have my word."

"Found you!" Simon cried victoriously as he found the hiding pair.

Cade didn't care much - Amy gave him the reassurance he needed.  
Next meeting, he would tell everything to Connor.  
He had a new friend to thank for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are care - please share you mind!


	5. Chapter Four - A Leap Of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cade tells his secret to Connor. Connor almost gets what he wished for so long, but troubles are looming ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter includes a kid describing a murder. I updated the tags a week ago, but is there are further tags to add - do tell. I have PTSD and I know from experience triggers are a bitch.

Cade unexpectedly told Connor over the phone that he has something significant to tell both him and Mrs. Hawthorn. Thankfully, Mrs. Hawthorn agreed that the meeting would take place in Connor's flat - under Mrs. Hawthorn's supervision, of course.

Connor's flat had a porch, a study, a bathroom, and two bedrooms - one for guests, like Hank, or occasional intimate partners. The other stayed empty since Connor didn't need any sleep.

The flat was lush with greenery - Amy gave him a succulent as a Christmas gift, causing the android detective to discover his green thumb. The scenery had fascinated the boy - Connor saw that Cade's gaze wandered around the pots and plants.

However, the boy's body kept being tense and right. It was clear that whatever Cade wanted to tell that something was

big.

Connor brewed a teapot for the human visitors, hoping the smell and taste of fresh camomille would help Cade calm a little.

"What troubles you, Cade?" Mrs. Hawthorn asked as Connor served the tea.

"Father made me something bad," the boy's voice trembled, "and I didn't tell everything month ago."

"He can't harm you anymore," Connor reassured, "and me and Mrs. Hawthorn aren't angry."

"But, you might be!" Cade cried, "Father made me hurt my mom!"

Mrs. Hawthorn face wore a shocked expression. Connor knew that Cade's mother was reported missing a year ago, so he could only wonder if Cade's secret is related to this fact.

"In what way?" Connor asked softly.

Cade took a one, deep breath before telling his secret, his voice shaking as if his own bones froze with horror.

"One night, Father hit Mom really bad she passed out. Then, he tied her up, put her in the car's trunk, and told me to come with him.

"He-He told me that I need to 'man up' because Mom won't protect me anymore, and we stopped near the river.

"Mom woke up, and Father did something to her neck. Then he told me I don't have a Mother anymore.

"After that, he-he took M-Mom to the river and made me help him push her to the water. Father told me that the same would happen to me if I would tell anyone."

Connor felt his thirium freezing. The detective could feel Cade's horror seeping through his components, overflowing his being.

After the initial shock, Connor embraced Cade as to shield the boy against all world's evil. Cade hugged him back, touch-starved and terrified.

Mrs. Hawthorn didn't remain indifferent to Cade's confession either - the experienced social worker barely contained herself hearing the boy's terrors.

"You did nothing wrong, Cade," Mrs. Hawthorn reassured, "your father forced you to do it. None of it is your fault."

"And none of us is mad." Connor stated as a matter of fact, "I can't be mad at my little superhero."

*****

"So, you told him!" Amy's cheery voice was heard through the line, "How-What did Uncle Con said?"

"He hugged me," Cade told his friend, "only Mom and Miss Weaver had done it before."

"I told you he wouldn't get mad!" Amy exclaimed, "Uncle Con is the best not-Dads adult to tell secrets to, good and bad."

"With whom do you talk so much over the phone?" his roommate, Andre, complained, "We both need sleep, so cut it short!"

"I hear that your roommate is quite impatient. Shall We talk tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," Cade said, "I better sleep. Good night Amy."

"Amy?" the older kid asked, "Is she your crush or something?"

"Nope," Cade's answered, "her uncle is my 'life coach', Connor. We are friends. She's good with baseball."

"Wait, ain't that Connor an android?" the older boy asked.

"He is," Cade answered, "android families are made with a lot of adoption. Connor has adoptive siblings and a human adoptive father."

"Shame androids can't adopt humans," Andre mused, "otherwise we would be out of this Place."

"I wish so too," Cade murmured," Connor would be better than Father."

"C'mon! With the Way you scream at night, everyone would be better than your dad!" Andre claimed.

"Connor is not everyone!" Cade exclaimed, "I-I told him about the secret causing my nightmares, and he didn't blame me. He even hugged me! And told him I am his superhero!"

"Wow, his superhero? Congrats, dude, maybe your future daddy is a plastic one!" Andre sneered.

"You're just jealous. Nobody is that nice to you." Cade stung back, and Andre's face looked as someone slapped his face.

Cade was satisfied - at last, he made Andre speechless.

No one mocks his friendship with Connor Without getting verbally burned.

*****

Several weeks after, Connor had a meeting with Hedi Hawthorn in her office.

"Nobody wants to even foster the kid," she said, "even before he told us about his mother."

"Why?" Connor asked.

"I'll be frank," Hawthorn said, "Most of the potential parents I met want a so-called 'easy kid.' They don't see more than this."

"Can I help somehow?" Connor offered himself.

"Actually, I have a plan," Hawthorn smirked, "I have seen your interactions in the last two months. Maybe you could be Cade's new family."

"Do you offer me to adopt him?" Connor's jaw dropped.

"Yes," the senior caseworker had answered, "You have a steady job, a room for him to sleep in, Cade already knows and trusts you, you are a good candidate."

"But me being an android won't be a legal obstacle?" Connor wondered, "or make kids pick up fights with him?"

"No android adopted a human before," Hawthorn Stated, "but gay couples in the past were in the same situation. Besides, Android parent or not - kids would always find reasons to bully other kids."

"Does Cade knows?'' Connor asked.

"I didn't tell him - I want everything to be settled before telling him," Hawthorn answered.

"Great. I want to be there for Cade, and to androids have a way to welcome new people to the family," Connor beamed, "you both never been to one of New Jericho's gatherings, right?"

*****

Connor's staccato steps caused Reed to glare at him in the office the day after, but Connor didn't care. He is going to be a father.

He told Hank straight away, and his other couldn't be happier for him.

Tonight, they decide to go for a little bar that both humans and android found attractive - a last night out before parenthood.

Hank, thankfully, quit drinking after the revolution, so they both planned to enjoy the atmosphere.

As they walked to Luther's place, the giant android greeted them warmly and asked for their well-being. "We came tonight to celebrate," Hank cheered, "My boy will be a father soon!"

"Really?! It is wonderful!" Kara, the waitress, chirped.

"The former deviant hunter embracing parenthood," Lawrence, one of the android patrons, said in mock sarcasm, "congratulations!"

"Being a parent isn't easy," Luther added, "We had some hard time helping Alice adjust after we got back from Canada."

"It is a blessing, though," Kara added, "every time Alice smiles, I feel I am flying."

"Give the new father a drink on me," said a red-headed human woman, "he will need it."

"Thanks. Name's Connor," the detective introduced himself, "you must be new. Most of the patrons are regulars."

"Larcie," the red-haired woman spoke, "my shit of a brother is going to jail at last, so I am here until I find my nephew."

"At last? Sounds you both have some bad blood going on." Connor inquired.

"From killing my cat when I was twelve to quarreling between my best friend and me... He has a long list of sins." Larcie told the detective, ”So the kid you will adopt - is he human or one of those YK 500s?"

"Human," Connor answered with pride, "We have been in touch before - I sort of helped him get out of an abusive house, and the caseworker helped us keep contact.

"Since potential parents don't want to adopt children who suffered abuse in such a degree, I stepped in."

"Lucky boy," Larcie said, "I hope my nephew would have the same luck."

"What would you do after you find him?" Connor asked.

"I'll see in which situation he's in," Larcie answered, "but the best scenario for me is to try and get custody over him. I owe that much to him for being a shit aunt."

"Connor! An android just got attacked by anti-Android fuckheads in Riverdale! Say goodbye to your sweetheart before Reed would get there too!" Hank called suddenly.

"Sorry, duty calls," Connor said, "one of the disadvantages of being a cop."

"I know it," Lancie answered, "my brother used to be one. Here, take my number."

She gave him a small business card.

As Connor left the place, he read the card.

Her full name was **Larcenia Perl** , and she was a psychiatrist.

He regretted not scanning her face, him wanting to improve his social protocols, and avoid ”being a creep”, proved to betray him in the end.

He would talk to Hank about it.

He needed his advice more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are love; Comments are care; Feel free to share your mind <3


	6. Chapter Five - Foxtrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larcie gets help from an unlikely source but has to decide what she would do next.  
> Cade moves to Connor’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It was one intensive chapter to write. I hope you would like the result :)

"Wait, that lady who flirted with you last night- she is Cade's aunt?" Hank raised his brows.  
"Yes," Connor answered in a solemn voice, "she didn't realize that I talked about Cade, but after I saw her name on her business card, I realized that's his aunt."

"Look, you have to think about Cade's favor first," the elder cop gave his advice, "talk with Hawthorn about it. Besides, Jimmy always talked shit about his sister. I think Cade wouldn't trust her so easily."  
"I wonder if it would be better for him to start over in Canada," Connor pondered as he petted Sumo, "on the one hand, he would have a fresh start. On the other, this change might be too much for him."  
"As any change," Hank answered

"I hope we would find a solution," Connor mused, "I don't want to take Cade away from Larcie, but he still needs me."

*****

"So Larcenia wants custody over Cade," Hawthorn stated, "it would cause issues."  
"I was sure of it," Connor said, "but even is I' ll give Cade up, I don't want to stay out of touch with him."  
"I See. Me either - Cade lost his mother, and as a professional, I can say you became a father figure for him," Hawthorn said, "I don't want to take that away from him."

"And I don't know if he would trust her," Connor walked around the office, trying to organize his thoughts, "Hank used to hear Jimmy slandering his sister."  
"I know he did speak ill about Larcenia in the ears of Cade," Hawthorn  
added.

"I just want to do the right thing for Cade." Connor sighed.  
"That's a noble attribute," Hawthorn comforted the lost android, "I have a plan for now."  
"What is it?" Connor asked.  
"Foster him for now," Hawthorn suggested, "the adoption process in both yours and Larcenia's case would take a long time. Giving Cade a stable ground, for now, would help him."

"And we need to check about what Larcenia would intend to do," Connor added, "I hope we would find a way to compromise with her."

*****

Larcie was happy to hear that somehow the social services had found her phone number. However, she was shocked to discover that somebody already wants to adopt Cade. Furthermore, that someone wanted to talk to her.  
As she wondered why in the world that person would like to talk to her, a familiar android got into the office.

It was the same android cop she flirted with a few nights ago.  
"So your boy, it's Cade." Larcie looked for affirmation.  
"He is," the caseworker answered, "and Connor is his foster father."  
"Why am I here?" Lancie asked.  
"I want to find a half-measure," Connor answered, "you want custody over Cade, and so do I. However, fighting over Cade won't do him any good."

"What are you offering?" Larcie asked.  
"Two options," the older woman said, "The first is a shared custody. This would give you both an equal involvement in Cade's life, but that would force you to move to Detroit since Connor works as a specialist for the DPD.  
"The second is an open adoption. Connor would gain a full custody,  
but you could keep in touch with him and would have the right to see him once in a period you both would agree upon."

"Is me gaining full custody, and keeping in touch with Connor, ain't an option?" Larcie asked.  
"Yes, but that it is a complicated option," Hawthorn asked," Your brother slandered you in every chance he had, so Cade won't trust you so easily. Besides, he already sees Connor as a father figure."

"But he is my nephew!" Larcie fumed with rage.  
"A nephew that sees you as a stranger," the caseworker deadpanned, "and heard only bad things about you."  
"Larcie," Connor said softly, "I don't want to take Cade away from you. I would even help you to gain his trust. I am sure we can take care of him together."

"I just... I can't move to Detroit," Larcie said, "and leaving him behind after I failed him as an aunt is..."  
"I understand," Hawthorn said," you don't have to decide right now. Sleep on it."

*****

Connor stopped as Larcie called his name, just before he lest the CPS building. "How's Cade? How is he adjusting?" the red-haired asked.  
"Cade is the bravest person I met," Connor spoke, "and he tries his best. Every night he texts me because he has nightmares, and he slowly learns that it's okay to be vulnerable."

"Nightmares? I guess that Jimmy is the one to blame." Larcie said bitterly.  
"He is, but there is something that Hawthorn forgot to mention," Connor said.  
"What is it?" Lancie asked.  
"There is another reason why he would have to stay in Detroit for the time being," Connor said, "But first - Larcie, did anyone told you what happened to Cade's mother?"  
"I know that she went missing a year ago." Larcie hesitated.  
"Cade saw his father killing her," Connor told the shocked woman, "and Jimmy forced Cade to help him get rid of the corpse."

The red-headed woman started crying.  
"It's all my fault!" she wept, "I should have known he would kill her! He isolated Hanna from me shortly after the wedding, and was possessive beforehand!"  
"Don't blame yourself," Connor tried to comfort the weeping woman," He is the murderer. Not you."

"S-So... Cade is supposed to testify." Larcie's voice trembled.  
"He is the key witness - there is no corpse," Connor said, "IA managed to get your brother's confession a few days ago. Still, Cade might testify anyway."  
"And those legal things take years," Larcie's voice still shook, "oh lord, I should have..."  
Connor hushed the trembling woman. "Take your time to grieve," Connor spoke in a low voice, "It is a shock to hear such news."

"I wish I could make up for all of this." Larcie murmured.  
"Nobody could," Connor said, "but what matters is that Cade is safe and has a chance to recover."

*****

Connor helped Cade moving his few belongings to the boy's new room. He didn't have much- a few clothes, some school supplies, and an old photo of his mother.  
Connor reminded himself to get baseball equipment - Cade loved playing it. The detective was sure that encouraging the boy's hobbies would help his self-esteem.

However, Connor couldn't stop thinking about losing Cade.  
Right, the boy would have to stay in Detroit until he would be done testifying against Perl Sr. , but what would happen after that?

"Dad, is everything alright?" Cade's voice snapped the android out of his thoughts.  
"Dad?" Connor blinked.  
"You are adopting me, right?" Cade asked," Besides, you treat me the way Amy's Dads treat her."  
"Fostering," Connor corrected, "and I might treat you like my own son - for me, you are already my boy - but you may find a new home soon."  
"Why?" Cade's eyes became teary, "I want you to be my Dad!"

"There is a nice lady, a doctor who lives in Canada, that wants to adopt you too," Connor explained, "On one hand, she is your aunt and wants to take care of you. On the other one, I want to care for you too."  
"But... Father said aunt Larcie cares only about herself," Cade was baffled, "but Mom always said that she should have listened to my aunt."

"Your aunt cares about you," Connor said, "I saw it when I met her. We both want the best for you, but we need to meet each other halfway because we live in different places."

"I understand. May you tell me more about my aunt?" Cade started asking, "what does she look like? Is she likes dogs too?"  
"Hey! Don't grill me!" Connor chuckled, "I don't know if she likes dogs, but I can tell you she haA a curly red hair. She also has amber eyes, and she is quite short."  
"You said she is a doctor," Cade asked, "is she a surgeon?"  
"No, she is a psychiatrist," Connor answered, "she treats people that their mind hurts."

"How do minds can hurt?" Cade wondered.  
"Sometimes, people's minds don't work properly," Connor said in his best lecturer voice," It might make them feel sad or afraid all the time. In some cases - they see and hear things that do not exist."  
"So... Does she give them medicines?" Cade kept asking.

"Yes," Connor answered, "and she would be glad to tell you more about her work when you'll meet her."  
"I will? When?" Cade smiled.  
"Maybe next week," Connor smiled back, "I need to talk with aunt Larcie about it."

*****

Larcie was on cloud nine when Connor told her, over the phone, that he managed to talk to Cade and "open his mind" about a meeting.  
"You don't know how much I appreciate what you're doing," she thanked, "trying to establish contact with the person who might take your foster son away... No one can take it for granted."  
"My adoptive father , Hank, told me something once. He told me that a good parent silence their ego when it comes to their child's wellbeing," Connor humbled, "I am just following an advice."

"A good one," Larcie stated, "I would like to meet that, Hank."  
"He was with me on the night we met," Connor said, "and he is a wonderful adoptive father. Cade suppose to meet him tomorrow for the first time ."  
"Speaking about a meeting," Larcie asked, "when do you want me to come? Since you saved Me some effort finding Cade, I have a whole month here until I'll get back to Vancouver."  
"How about next Sunday?" Connor  
offered.  
"Sounds great," Larcie answered, "at your flat?"  
"Gladly," Connor said, "I'll cook dinner."  
"I can't wait to meet him," Larcie said, "Thanks for everything. Bye."  
"It is the least I can do. Goodbye."

After Larcie hung up the phone, she approached her suitcase.  
She took the small album Hanna sent her  
Shortly before she vanished.  
Only Cade and Hanna were photographed, and Larcie knew why. Hanna, desperate to run from her husband, managed to find her clinic phone number and begged for her help.  
Larcie, of course, obliged - She wanted her best friend back, and her family safe.  
And Jimmy wasn't family. He quit being so on the day he forbade Hanna to talk to her ever again.  
After Hanna's disappearance, Larcie had wondered if Jimmy caused it.  
Now she had the answer.  
She failed both Hanna and Cade by failing to protect them, and now she wondered if Jimmy had found those divorce papers Hanna talked about.

And the android did what she failed to do - saving Cade.  
He could claim he is a better candidate to adopt Cade, but instead - he helped her.  
Why? Are androids less petty than humans, or is it his nature? Speaking of androids, before last November, She couldn't imagine meeting a self-aware android, let alone one wanting to be a parent. Now, she might steal his chance being one.

She must find a way to move back to Detroit without the city's ghosts hunting her. After all, a good parent silence his ego for their child's wellbeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are love; Comments are care. Please give your love and share your care!


	7. Chapter Six - Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larcie arrives for dinner. Connor discovers more about Cade’s father. Cade makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are love; Comments are care; Give your love and share your care! <3

Connor expected Cade to be shy near Hank. Because of that, the android was pleasantly surprised when Cade asked right away if he may come to play with Sumo from time to time.  
"Of course you may!" Hank smiled, "You are always welcome here! Just don't forget to ask Connor for a key."  
As Cade played with the old dog, Hank gave Connor a bottle of chilled thirium and set on the stairs beside him.

"Fatherhood suits you, son," Hank said, "and Cade reminds me of Cole. In  
a good way, I mean."  
"I hope that Larcie would think so too," Connor sighed, "I want to help her, but the possibility she would take Cade scares me."  
"I heard your little chat at Luther's," Hank tried to reassure the worried father, "she seems like a good person. Not everyone would come from Vancouver just to find a lost nephew."  
"I know, but I am lucky that Larcie and Hedi Hawthorn aren't bigots," Connor said, "but what would happen if things go south and a judge would be involved? What if the judge would be anti-android?"

"Connor, two months ago, you didn't think about the worst-case scenario, now you overthink it," Hank said, "you must stay calm for Cade."  
"So, what would I do?" Connor asked.  
"Just keep doing what you are doing," Hank answered, "give her a chance."

*****

Larcie was delighted to see the floral, vibrant flat.  
Hanna always laughed at her inability to keep a plant alive, but it didn't avoid Larcie appreciating that talent.  
As Connor led her in, she saw a small  
boy. Cade.  
He looked much happier than he was in the pictures that Hanna had smuggled her - his cheeks were fuller, his skin lost its paleness, and his smile was wide and genuine.  
"You must be aunt Larcie," Cade said, "do you really help people with a hurt mind?"  
"I told him a bit about your job," Connor added quickly, "I should have prepared you to those questions."  
"That's okay," Larcie said," I don't mind answering some questions."

"Actually, I want to know if you like dogs, too," Cade said.  
"I love dogs," Larcie answered, "but  
I love cats too. I have a cat at home. His name is Sigmund or Ziggy for short."  
"I never cuddled a cat," Cade mused, "do they love being petted?"  
"They are, but only in the right places," Larcie spoke as she told a secret.

Connor cooked as Larcie and Cade kept talking about animals.  
Connor loved cooking, so much that North kept teasing him about being a household android in disguise.  
"Dad, it smells great!" Cade chirped," is it that recipe you wanted to try?"  
"One of them," Connor answered, "I have a list."  
"A recipe list?" Larcie asked.  
"Cade has a mild allergy for milk," Connor explained, "So I try milk-free recipes for him."  
"Father Jimmy didn't tell anyone," Cade said, "And he just ordered pizza and Chinese food all the time."  
"Pizza?!" Larcie fumed, "for an allergic kid?!"  
"That fact alone added another charge of child neglect," Connor stated as he served the gnocchi, "I cook everything dairy-free. Cade has no stomach pain since he left the orphanage two weeks ago."

"God, this gnocchi is divine!" Larcie exclaimed," is that android magic?"  
"Nah, just a lot of love." Connor winked. Cade laughed heartfully as Larcie blushed.  
"You smug... You just look like a cinnamon roll," Larcie said accusingly.  
"I was designed to look sweet and pleasant," Connor feigned simplicity, "you should blame my designers."

Cade looked amused by the entire ordeal and asked his aunt if she had a husband.  
"It's just my cat and me," she answered," I divorced my wife six months ago."  
"Wife? So you like just girls?" Cade disappointed.  
"Actually, I am not picky. I like boys too." Larcie answered.  
"So, if you might like Dad, you both could get married so you both could adopt me!" Cade cheered, causing Larcie nearly choking under her food and Connor looking aside with embarrassment.

"It isn't that simple, Cade," Connor managed to say, "you should love someone before marrying them, and love takes time."  
"And one can't fall in love with anyone," Larcie added, "Feelings don't work that way."  
"I See," Cade said, "Father Jimmy always hurt mom. If he loved her, why did he do it?"  
"It's something... It's hard to explain it without using big words," Larcie said, "but what I can tell is that if you love someone, you should take care of them and that Jimmy hurt a lot of people, not just your Mom."

*****

After Connor tucked Cade into bed, the detective and the doctor sat on the couch.  
"When did He started calling you' Dad'?" Larcie asked.  
"Since the day he moved in," Connor said," I was surprised initially, but I guess he adopted me before I did."  
"How? "She asked.

"Hawthorn, the caseworker, said he didn't talk about none of what he had been through until I showed up in his class," Connor told Larcie, "I was there to give a lecture. When he asked me a question. Cade gave me a fearful gaze. One that said he expected me to mock him.

"When I answered like I did with any other child in the room, something... He looked at me like someone would look at a lit candle during a power outage.

"After I found out Jimmy worked with Hank, I had to involve Internal Affairs. Apparently, the case was stuck, and I just gave them, on a silver platter, a reason to bug his phone.

"I guess that minimal respect I gave him helped him gather some courage and try to reach to me - he called nine-one-one the night after.

"I heard the record. Cade tried to do it discreetly as he could. He whispered as he spoke, and it was harrowing. Trying to get help while one's father threatens to do the unspeakable...

"Cade deserves the world for such courage. Well, he deserves the world not just for that, but I guess you got my meaning."

"Because of that phone call, IA wanted me to help them interrogating Cade - after all, he asked for me specifically in that nine-one-one call. He refused to talk to others."

"And no one else had helped him?" Larcie asked, horrified.  
"Only his teacher," Connor solemnly answered, "the principle and the counselor tried to cover it up."

"No wonder. Jimmy always had a way to avoid punishment," Larcie rolled her eyes, "Even our parents didn't see that they raised a psychopath."  
"And Cade's mother?" Connor asked.  
"Jimmy started wooing Hanna shortly after her father passed away," Larcie replied sadly, "she couldn't see anything than her own need for comfort. Jimmy used it.

"She realized she married a monster only after he forbade her to keep in touch with me. It took her a year to reach me out, her best friend since childhood, and another six months to file for divorce."

"And she didn't manage to leave the house," Connor concluded.  
"Probably," Larcie affirmed, "she was supposed to catch a flight and run to my place in the week after."

"Cade may got his courage from her," Connor said, "they both did everything in their power to protect themselves."  
"I want him to rot in prison," Larcie's eyes became wet, "Hanna was the only sister I ever truly had."  
As Connor held her hand and looked into her bright amber ones, he felt the urge to hug the grieving woman.  
Instead, Connor told her that Jimmy would be punished and that her lame excuse for a brother would never see again the light of day.

Only after fifteen minutes of silent weeping, Larcie restored her composure.  
"I feel I can't get back to Detroit - I have too many bad memories from the city," Larcie's voice went weak, "but I'll try and move. If not, I'll move to Toronto. Cade is my nephew, but I don't want to make you a video-chat father. I don't want to steal your son. "

*****

Psychopath.  
That was the big word that aunt Larcie called Jimmy when she talked to Dad.  
Cade used to eavesdrop on his parents when they fought, and the boy got back to his old habit because he wanted to know who would adopt him. He didn't expect to learn so many  
things about his family.

Cade looked for that big, scary word on the web and found only more Gibberish. He found an old text when he nearly gave up, titled: "Why psychopath can't love."  
Most of the words were big, but others were simple, like the ones saying that psychopaths can't feel love. Not for their families, even.

Cade realized that Jimmy didn't loved him, aunt Larcie or Mom. The concept was foreign to the man who hurt him so long.  
It wasn't Cade fault. It never was.

From that moment on, Cade decided to stop calling Jimmy "Father."  
The man lied to him - he never loved him, so Why would he deserve the title?  
Connor, however, cared for him,  
and told him he was brave and strong and smart.  
For Cade, Connor became his true father- his Dad - after the day he gave the boy that hot chocolate.

Besides, Jimmy lied about aunt Larcie. She wasn't mean or cared only about herself. She was friendly, and she was willing to move for him and Dad.  
Maybe he would fix Dad up with aunt Larcie - they seemed to like each other. Perhaps he will ask Amy for tips - girls know better about those stuffs. It will take time, but he was sure they will be happy together.

Cade promised himself to find out what a psychopath was one day.  
He would chase them to avoid them hurting others or find a way to fix them - psychopath had a sick mind for sure. Maybe he will be a detective like Dad, or a psychiatrist like aunt Larcie.

Tonight, he would turn the small lamp off.

He didn't fear the dark anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was an all-nighter, but it was written with a lot of love. *wink*


End file.
